Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, featured with wide viewing angle, light weight, low power consumption, high brightness, and other excellent performance, are widely used in various electronic devices. An OLED display device includes an OLED matrix (i.e. pixel matrix) having a plurality of OLEDs, and a plurality of pixel driving circuits. The pixel driving circuit provides a light-emitting current to an OLED in the OLED matrix, driving the OLED to emit light.
The luminance of the OLED is proportional to the magnitude of the light-emitting current flowing the OLED. The pixel driving circuit in the existing technology often includes a driving transistor, and the light-emitting current generated in the respective pixel driving circuit is closely related to the threshold voltage of the driving transistor. The threshold voltages of the driving transistors may not be completely the same due to various factors, such as the manufacturing variation of the driving transistor, the aging of the driving transistor itself, etc. Because the threshold voltages of the driving transistors are not exactly the same, the light-emitting currents flowing through the respective OLEDs are not exactly the same in the organic light-emitting display device. Thus, the luminance of the OLEDs is not exactly the same, and the organic light-emitting display panel exhibits poor uniformity in brightness when displaying images.
The disclosed organic light-emitting pixel driving circuit, driving method, and organic light-emitting display panel are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.